This invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the reloading of firearm cartridges and, in particular, to a combination reloading tray and die box for safely and securely storing precision tools used in the reloading process.
When a cartridge having a brass shell casing is fired in a weapon and then ejected therefrom, the shell experiences certain stresses which cause the casing to become deformed. Prior to reusing the shell, it is customary to rework the casing in order to insure its operability and to provide for the safety of the user. Reworking of the spent shell is generally carried out in a series of separate steps or operations, each of which usually requires the use of a different die. As a consequence, the dies are normally supplied in sets with the number of dies in the set varying in regard to the type and caliber of cartridges involved. Typically, however, there will be either two or three dies to a set.
In practice, the shells are reloaded in a press having a stationary anvil and a movable ram. The dies are threaded into the anvil and secured in place by means of a locking nut that is arranged to engage the anvil. A shell holder is seated within the ram and is arranged to support a shell casing in axial alignment with the working centerline of the press with the open end of the casing facing the die. In operation, the ram brings the shell into operable relation with the die and applies sufficient pressure to carry out the intended resizing or bullet reseating operation. Shells that are being reworked are normally supported in an upright posture within a reloading tray; the shells being separated into segregated groups relating to the various reloading steps whereby they can be passed from one group to another as the steps are completed.
As can be seen, a number of pieces of equipment are required to reload cartridges. As a consequence, segregating and providing for the safety of some of these tools and, in particular, precision dies and shell holders, becomes a problem. Oftentimes, when these tools are not properly stored, they become contaminated with dirt, damaged through mishandling or even misplaced and eventually lost. Dirty and damaged tools can produce defective and potentially dangerous cartridges and lost tools are expensive to replace.